


Puppy Tails - Gladstone in love

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Puppies, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone meets a girl puppy.</p><p>Happy 50th Puppy Tails!</p><p>Idea by Crystalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Gladstone in love

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I spotted her the moment we got into the park and managed to pull dad and uncle Sherlock closer to her. They didn’t notice, they were arguing about body parts getting mixed up with the fish fingers. She lay on the grass, her right ear flopping back over her head, revealing her perfectly curved little neck. She had sandy brown fur, a white face and a dark chocolate brown patch on her back. She was breath taking. After a while she noticed me staring and wagged her tail. I looked over my shoulder to check there wasn’t another puppy behind me. I was in luck. I took my ball over to her as an offering. Her eyes lit up and she pounced on me and we tumbled around together on the grass.

 

John looked over at Gladstone and poked Sherlock.

“Just look at that, Gladstone’s made a friend.” He grinned as the two puppies chased each other. Sherlock stared as the two of them started gnawing at each other.

“They’re biting each other John. How can you consider that friendly?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John pulled him closer.

“You let me bite you.” John whispered.

“That’s for an entirely different reason.” Sherlock said grinning. “Oh.. That’s not a bitch is it? I think he’s a little too young for that.” Sherlock tried to pull the lead away from John.

“Sherlock, I’m not going to let anything like that happen.” 

 

We played together for a while panting while her dad’s chatted to my dad’s. I couldn’t hear a word they said though, all I could do was look into her big beautiful brown eyes. Her dad’s called her over.

“Maddie.” She lifted her ear, it was time for her to go. She came toward me and licked the top of my head. Then she walked away with her dad’s looking back at me sadly. I wished she could stay, but I was sure we would see each other again.

We walked over to the ice cream van and got uncle Sherlock a 99. I couldn’t stop thinking about Maddie, her scent, the feel of her fur when she brushed up against me. I was on cloud nine as we walked home.

 

John looked down at Gladstone’s still full dinner bowl.

“I think he’s depressed Sherlock.” John said as he spotted Gladstone morose under Sherlock’s chair.

“Don’t be dull John, dogs don’t get depressed.” Sherlock’s arms circled John’s waist and he kissed the back of his neck. “Fancy a mid afternoon nap John?” John pulled out of Sherlock embrace and huffed.

“I can’t, not when Gladstone’s down.” John said edging toward Sherlock’s chair.

“Fine.” Sherlock said disappointed. “I’ll cook some sausages.” John pried Gladstone out from under Sherlock’s chair and sat with him on his knee.

“It’s alright you know Gladstone.” He stroked under Gladstone’s collar and his tail wagged a little in response. “She’ll probably be at the park tomorrow.” Gladstone didn’t seem to understand and rested his head on John’s knee.

A few minutes later Sherlock appeared with a hot sausage in his hand blowing it to cool it down for Gladstone.

“What is your preoccupation with sex these days Sherlock? I mean you went 34 years without it.” John watched Sherlock swap the sausage to his other hand continuously blowing on it.

“What makes you think I haven’t had sex for 34 years?” Sherlock said irritated. John’s mouth hung open. “Here you are Gladstone.” Sherlock said tearing a bit of sausage off and holding it out for Gladstone. Gladstone sniffed it. He really couldn’t resist a sausage. John laughed as the greedy puppy gobbled up the bit of sausage then jumped on the floor and sat nicely by Sherlock’s feet. “Not depressed John just sulking.” John went to the kitchen cut up the remaining sausages and put them down in a bowl for Gladstone. Sherlock watched as Gladstone trotted over to the bowl to get his fix.

“So are you coming to bed now or what?” John asked unbuttoning his shirt. Sherlock grinned, and bounced into the kitchen after John. “Wash your hands first.” John shouted over his shoulder draping his shirt on their bedroom door handle.

 

She wasn’t there in the park the next day. Dad said she would be there and she wasn’t. Tree’s and grass and my ball all seemed so pointless without Maddie. It was like there was a big hole in my heart. We walked around for a bit, just me and dad, he talked to me and rubbed my fur. It wasn’t the same though. I do love my dads but just not like that, they don’t fill me with butterflies and make me want to run and run and run forever.

We went home after a while and I was glad. I just wanted to be alone, by myself under uncle Sherlock’s chair and think about Maddie. Dad put my lunch down but I didn’t feel like it. The time came for my second walk of the day but they didn’t take me they knew I didn’t want to go.

Someone rang our door bell and I didn’t even feel like barking at it. Dad went down and answered it. I could hear someone talking to dad.

“Hello lovey it’s really good of you to do this at short notice, me and the other half have to go to my sister’s house. She’s in a mess, split up with her boyfriend, you know how it is.” Said the voice.

“Uhm yeah sure, see you at 8 then.” Dad said as he closed the door. I could hear the patter of delicate paws on the stair case. I sniffed the air, I could smell her. My Maddie! I looked over to the living room door and there she was. Like a goddess in her pink satin collar. Dad unclipped her lead and we ran toward each other.

“Now you two be good.” He said as I rolled Maddie onto her back and sniffled her ear.

 

John sat on the sofa next to Sherlock, stroking his thigh watching the TV. Gladstone and Maddie were asleep together on his chair.

“Good thing she belongs to Mrs Turner’s married ones. I don’t think I could put up with him sulking anymore.” John flicked the channel over.

“Is it worth it? I mean you have to speak to them.” Sherlock said taking the remote control off John. “They’re so overly gay.” John took the remote back.

“You’re one to talk. You had a handful of my arse at the last crime scene we were at, you didn’t notice Greg blushing?” John said annoyed.

“Did I? I didn’t notice. It’s just so amazingly touchable.” Sherlock grinned, as John flushed embarrased.

“Fancy making out on the couch while the kids are asleep?” John winked.

“I could be persuaded.” Sherlock said pushing John on his back and claiming his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v223/aurora_bee/?action=view&current=maddie.jpg)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> This is how I think Maddie would look.


End file.
